


入戏

by mikan_comeonsaysth



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Idiots in Love, M/M, One Night Stands, Sex, 我不晓得互攻应该打什么tag噻
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikan_comeonsaysth/pseuds/mikan_comeonsaysth
Summary: 英防车，互攻。詹姆斯诚心诚意地咒马克喜欢的那个男人下雨天出门忘带伞，结果呢？





	入戏

**Author's Note:**

> *互攻描写注意  
> *主要人物与他人约炮情节注意

#

“嘿，马克。”

詹姆斯·波特踏进他年轻队友的房间，反手把门落了锁。

他最近一直听着隔壁这间屋里反常的动静、也几次亲眼看见有队友甚至是SAS那边的队员形迹可疑地进出这道门。今天他终于坐不住了，决定来找这小家伙谈谈。

马克正在桌边看书——大约又是那些让人看封面标题都脑壳疼的学术书刊——听见詹姆斯的声音，连头都没有回。

这就是马克对詹姆斯惯常采取的态度，高傲又冷淡。詹姆斯早习惯了，丝毫不觉得失落，只认真观察那个背影。他太熟悉马克了，哪怕马克坐着不动，他也能看出他是否处于肉体层面的疲惫之中。答案是否定的，看来今天这间屋子还无人造访。

詹姆斯敢一口咬定他的小队友常常躲在房间里和人上床，对象总是在变，所以大概是不含感情的那种。

詹姆斯可不是什么风纪委员，他来找马克不是来探讨其行为的正确与否，确切地说，他觉得马克做得太他妈的对了，毕竟大家憋在这个相对封闭的环境里火气都很大，无论打架还是性交都不是什么了不得的大事。

反倒是沉浸在恋爱之中的詹姆斯波特成了稀奇动物——

他深爱着马克，天知道他有多么想和马克在床上滚作一团，压着马克在其耳边说许多腻乎乎的情话，看马克为自己而疯狂、失神和精疲力尽的样子。他想得不得了，白天也想，夜里也想，醒着也想，做梦也想。考虑到马克或许不喜欢带感情的那一部分，他甚至压下了强烈的独占欲，可马克却一直在约别的男人，他等了一轮又一轮，也没轮到他来当这个“别的男人”，于是他疯狂地嫉妒起那些“别的男人”来。

他不明白马克为什么还不来约他，他明明近在隔壁，比所有“别的男人”都方便得多，并且性功能完备，风趣幽默，长得还帅，身材也棒，能把任何碳基生物迷得七荤八素，连他自己都他妈的想跟自己睡觉了，马克钱德尔凭什么不想？

他实在是想不通了，于是决定亲自来问问。

“锁门干什么？”

“我有事想跟你说。”

“SMG11？射速和后坐力我已经习惯了，不用你再指导和陪练了。”

詹姆斯几乎眼前一黑。他喜欢陪着马克练枪，在靶场边他贴着马克的背，偶尔还握住马克持枪的手，那氛围堪称是温存。有那么一次他硬梆梆的东西顶到了小家伙的屁股，当时有点尴尬，但总体仍然是温馨愉快的。他可不想马克上嘴皮一贴下嘴皮就把这事终结了。

“不是枪的事，甜心。”

“刷靴子的事？你不想的话就算了，下次别打这种无聊的赌。”

詹姆斯眼前又一黑。那是源于一次打赌，詹姆斯向马克提议下次演习分数低的人要给高的人刷一个月作战靴，结果马克赢了。马克本就优秀，因此詹姆斯放水放得真叫个流畅自然，不费吹灰之力就为自己赢得了给小队友刷鞋的机会。他当然不是贱得慌喜欢给马克刷鞋，整座基地除了少数洁癖以外恐怕没人喜欢刷鞋，刷鞋简直是活受罪。他是想着一回生二回熟，赌完刷靴子以后他就可以跟马克赌点儿别的。他可不想马克把这条路子也给掐死了。

“也不是刷靴子的事，甜心。”

“……”

马克不再费口舌猜测了，等詹姆斯自己开口。于是詹姆斯开口：

“我知道你经常约人到你房间里来上床。”

不？不对！等等，不是这句！错了！

詹姆斯一开口就后悔了。

已经晚了。

马克仍然不回头，但声音里听得出抵触情绪，“是啊，所以呢？你要教训我？我有正常的生理需求，找别人帮忙满足，这有什么问题？”

这当然没什么问题。

问题是马克理直气壮地说需要泄欲，可詹姆斯却从未收到邀约。他想到自己或许不被马克需要，稍微有那么点儿难过。

他在心中暗骂了一声，之后小声嘟囔着：“我也想和你睡。”

“什么？”

马克竟然放下书站了起来，他转过身，动作太大甚至带倒了椅子——显然不是没听见或者没听清才这样。

年轻人狼狈地从椅子腿之中迈出来，与詹姆斯更近了些。他们面对面站着，一时沉默地对视。詹姆斯从马克的眼睛里看出了一点无措，这让他差点以为自己找错了人，在马克房间里和人做爱的其实是其他人，而不是自己面前这个看上去还青涩着、被人提出性邀请时略显局促的小家伙。可他敢确定，他隔着墙听到的那些闷哼和细碎的呻吟都出自这张嘴巴，就在他斜前方，正因紧张或者什么别的原因而微微张开喘着气，唇瓣有些泛白。他往前迈一步就可以吻上去。

这是怎么了……

詹姆斯的心砰砰地跳着，下面也有点硬了。

最终他眼一闭心一横，大声复述自己的诉求：“我想和你睡，宝贝。”他偷偷地把“也”字给去掉了。

马克不回答，詹姆斯尴尬地吸了吸鼻子之后开始自我推销，好给马克提供一些接受他的理由。

“考虑一下我，宝贝，我很棒的，力量和耐力平时训练你都看得见，我活儿也好。而且……”他挤眉弄眼，“我他妈的超级大！真的，你不知道亲爱的，我跟塞缪斯比过大小，我赢了哈哈哈哈！”

他瞎掰的，实际上压根儿没这事，他们那位苏格兰猛男队友要是知道了他在背后如此造谣，非得一锤子送他去见上帝不可。

“而且我玩儿得开啊，你想怎么做都行。试试我，宝贝儿，体验绝对会好的……求你了，我真想不明白你为什么宁可跟别人上床也不肯来找我，我差哪儿了？啊？我他妈的想要你，马克………………我想要你！”

自夸到最后他几乎是在央求了。

马克还是沉默地望着詹姆斯，可那双茶色眼睛正变得潮湿，像一滩水。这让詹姆斯从中捕捉到了一些除了错愕以外的东西，隐秘的柔软的，或许一直被马克小心地藏着，而今被詹姆斯直白的请求给击碎了所有的掩饰，变得昭然若揭。

詹姆斯认为那是渴望。

“……哇哦！”他几乎不敢相信自己刚才那一番话就这样奏效了，试探着问，“你答应了对吗？宝贝告诉我，你也想要我……对吧？”

他向前迈了一步，马克紧接着就条件反射地向后躲，却忘了自己身后是横在地上的椅子，脚被绊住瞬间失了衡。

詹姆斯眼疾手快地把他捞进了怀里。

“宝贝，我们试试，给我个机会，你肯定会爱上和我做的。”他咬着马克的耳朵说，之后侧过脸，看见了马克修剪得很整齐的鬓角和几根没刮干净的胡茬，还有一个幅度微乎其微的点头。

他差点就把这个点头给错过，可他还是看见了。

詹姆斯·波特的脑子里放起了烟花。

爱情赋予他太多无端遐想，让他在得到应允的刹那间就舒服得好像高潮一样。他难以想象和马克真正的高潮会成什么样，老天啊，他会射得他们两个人满身都是吗，还是会叫得把宿舍楼的楼顶给掀开？不管怎么样，他现在有个机会去体验了。

他心想自己进来时顺便锁门真的是明智选择，他现在就可以不用松开马克，直接开始了。

詹姆斯捧住马克的脸颊，吻他挺翘的鼻子和柔软的唇，然而动作却没有向着掠夺的方向发展，而是暂时止于亲昵——

詹姆斯有点拿不准马克的灵魂是否还在躯壳里。

他的小天才此时就像个木头人一样，话也不说半句，也没有任何配合的反应，只噙着两汪泪水那样无助地望着詹姆斯，怎么好像受了天大的委屈？

这可让詹姆斯怎么往下做？他甚至开始怀疑自己看走了眼、马克方才其实是摇头拒绝不成？

“怎么了宝贝？紧张？害怕？别这样看着我……”詹姆斯往马克耳朵里源源不断地灌进劝诱，也试着挽回自己几乎扫了地的尊严，“听我说，不就是赫里福德第一大帅哥吗？没什么稀奇的啊，你平常心一点……就像，咳，就像睡别人那样睡我就行了呀！当然我更希望我和你之间是特别的，毕竟我超级棒……别怕，好不好，嗯？”

然而他他妈的又哪里知道马克究竟是在害怕，还是后悔了，还是干脆就是在神游太虚呢？

他一边徒劳地说着废话，一边退到了一个礼貌又克制的距离上。爱意让他超脱一时肉欲，让他不想给自己的心肝宝贝半点被强迫的感觉，哪怕宝贝早已经出于自愿和“别的男人”发生了这样那样的关系。可“别的男人”是别的男人，他是他，他很贪婪，他想当最特别的那一个。

此刻马克的眼睛更湿了，甚至半眯着挤下了几小颗金豆子，显而易见的，可怜的年轻人正在遭受某种折磨。詹姆斯发誓自己从未见过这位坚韧的战士这样软。

“马克，说出来，你怎么了？后悔点头了？今天不想做？那什么，我他妈的发誓，我不是发现你的秘密跑来要挟你的！我没有那个意思……你要是不想做就可以拒绝。”詹姆斯感到嗓子干巴巴的，这些话出口时仿佛在他呼吸道上划下血痕，“你说出来，我都听你的。”

马克却闭着眼睛贴了上来，“那又不是什么秘密。我没事，詹姆斯。我们做吧。”

年轻人主动地送上一个吻，然后开始解自己的衣服，但他似乎很紧张，手抖得像在筛糠一样，衬衣扣子都解不利索。

詹姆斯又惊又喜地把心肝宝贝抱了个满怀，但又有些疑虑，因为马克此时活像个即将向初恋男友献上自己第一次的幼稚小孩，而不是一个富有经验的床伴。那些“别的男人”究竟都是干什么吃的？他们没有教会小家伙在床上自信又大方地勾人吗？马克明明很漂亮——各种意义上的——不该在有了性经历之后还这样畏畏缩缩的。

可詹姆斯又必须承认，颤抖着的马克更加激起他的欲望，让他觉得自己像是这个青涩大男孩深爱着的男人。他又转念一想，或许这是某种角色扮演游戏？

詹姆斯压着马克的后脑把这个吻不断加深，把舌头喂进其口腔，感受着年轻人呼吸困难时身体细微的战栗。他也腾出手去帮马克解衣扣，衬衫剥下来揉成一团扔走，之后又去拉扯裤子。松垮的运动裤甚至无需解腰带，一拽就下去了。

詹姆斯从激吻之中全身而退，睁开眼往马克的裆部瞄，他迫切地需要知道小家伙有没有被自己吻得硬起来，而他看见的场面让他着实吃了一惊。马克下面果然在升旗立正，但这不是重点，重点是内裤的布料上竟然有一大块颜色偏深的濡湿痕迹。

“嘿……甜心，你都湿成这样了。就这么急着想要我？嗯？”詹姆斯把手伸进去摸马克那勃起的器物，用拇指在伞盖中间的小孔上打着圈。马克颤抖着，扭动着下身。又有些液体从那里淌出来，很快沾湿了詹姆斯的指腹。

这小家伙刚才是怎么说的来着？“我没事詹姆斯我们做吧”，操他的，詹姆斯忽然想，没准儿那不是一句勉为其难的应允，而是很多淫言浪语的混合物呢？马克之前或许是倍受情欲的折磨才失魂落魄，但又羞于开口向他索求。说不定马克想说的其实是“我也想要你詹姆斯，摸摸我，操我，我也爱你”呢？

詹姆斯浑身都颤抖起来，他止不住地想象，就在自己刚才说那些废话的时候，马克已经悄然硬了起来，夹紧双腿夹紧屁股，肌肉收缩起来阴茎会抖几下，龟头磨蹭在内裤的布料上能得到一点点快感，但完全不够，前液不断地从马眼流出来，渐渐打湿了内裤……可怜的小家伙一定是疯狂渴望着他的抚慰。

詹姆斯立刻开始满足自己想象之中的马克的需求，他把马克推到桌边，蹲下去用牙齿将年轻人的内裤拖拽到膝间，舔了舔随之弹出来的大东西，之后将它整根含进嘴里。他深深吞着心上人的阴茎，努力克服着想要合上嘴巴的本能反应，让那颗圆润的蘑菇头戳到自己嗓子眼儿里。詹姆斯剧烈收缩着的口腔壁和灵巧的舌头紧紧吸着那根东西，两排牙齿抖了又抖却没有咬到它分毫。

马克开始发出难耐的哼声了，正是詹姆斯隔着墙壁一边听一边自慰的那一种，他光是听见声音就硬得不行了，更何况口中还满是马克的味道。他下面简直快炸开了，他急需马克的抚慰。

詹姆斯把口中的阴茎吐出来，为表留恋又伸出舌头在马眼位置戳了戳，那大东西被刺激得弹了一下，打到了詹姆斯的脸。詹姆斯抹了一把自己脸颊上蹭到的液体，笑吟吟地又去吻马克的唇，蜻蜓点水般啄了一口之后低声问道：“宝贝喜欢在上还是在下？”

他想这是一个常规问题。马克出声较少，“别的男人”的声音他又选择性耳聋不去听，于是隔着墙还真就听不出马克在上在下，那么还是问一问比较讲礼貌不是吗？

谁料马克好像忽然听不懂人话了似的，茫然地望着詹姆斯。

“我是问你喜欢操我，还是被我操，亲爱的？”詹姆斯换了个更直白的说法，咬咬马克的耳垂，把这些话跟滚烫的气流一起送进他耳朵里。

马克被刺激得猛地缩了一下，但还是不回答。

詹姆斯心里纳闷这有什么难回答的吗？平时在上就说喜欢操，在下就说喜欢被操呗，这难道不比演习封个加固墙还轻松？除非马克平时根本上下不分。

哦，可能还真就是上下不分。

“我知道了宝贝，你都想体会一下，对吗？“詹姆斯扭了扭胯部，用自己下面撑起的帐篷顶住马克的阴茎，“你可以先来试试操我，甜心，但愿你浴室里有东西能让我准备一下。要说后面的话，我他妈的还是个不折不扣的处男呢，你可得对我好一点儿，听见没有？”

马克肯定是听见了，他红着脸点了点头。

他们轮着用浴室，先是马克进去，然后是詹姆斯。

詹姆斯很快也收拾好了自己，回到卧室时马克已经在床上等着他了——马克高高竖着淌着透明液珠的那玩意儿也在等他——他赶紧爬上床躺到了年轻人身边。他们交换一个黏腻的深吻和心照不宣的眼神，之后马克从床头抽屉里翻出了保险套和润滑剂，翻身压住了詹姆斯，分开他的双腿。

在草草了事的润滑和扩张后，马克就用力顶进詹姆斯身体里。

梦寐以求的亲密性事终于成真，詹姆斯在被马克的手指侵入那一刻就开始叫，或许到明天全赫里福德基地的人都会知道詹姆斯·波特被马克·钱德尔给上了。真正进入时马克口中也发出了满足的喘息，身体却不满足，马上就开始一次次将性器送进詹姆斯后穴的深处。

詹姆斯不是个受不住疼的人，可他疼得几乎觉得自己命不久矣。并且比疼痛更难以忽视的是那股陌生感：他合不拢自己的屁股，一根粗大的家伙强硬地捅进他那里，一点缓冲的时间都不给就又开始进进出出，又快又狠，横冲直撞，把他劈开，把他的肠道连带五脏六腑搅得一团糟。

这是詹姆斯·波特的第二次初夜。

他第一次已经是个上古时期的故事了，究竟在何年何月、操了谁，他早就忘到了九霄云外，是马克重新赋予了他一段青葱岁月。为什么这么说呢，因为只有傻乎乎的恋爱中的小男孩小女孩才喜欢从自己技巧欠佳的床伴身上意淫出无穷无尽的快感来。按成熟一点的做法，他应该把马克从身上踢下去，或者更狠一点，干脆踢到床底下去，说不定这样马克就会意识到自己的思路是有多么不对，重新回到他身体里时就会信守承诺“对他好一点”，而不是自己爽了拉倒。可詹姆斯就是没那么做，因为他实在是……太有天赋了。

所谓“天赋”不是指被插入的天赋——但他好像确实也有——而是爱马克的天赋。

爱意让他能够把疼痛抛到脑后去，他不停地催眠自己，是他深爱并渴望着的马克在操他、占有他、享用他，于是快感来了挡都挡不住。

耳边马克粗重的呼吸声让他浮想联翩，他痛得软下去的阴茎很快又硬了，夹在两人小腹之间来回摩擦。他想象马克的阴茎把自己下面小洞撑开的淫靡场面，想象马克是有多么享受自己的肉体，甚至臆想马克咬着他的耳朵说很多湿得快能滴下水来的情话。他不得不用一声高过一声的呻吟去回应马克的热情，哪怕他真的很疼。但那是多么性感的疼痛，全是马克给的！他更加硬了。

在猛烈得快要把他拍散架的冲撞之中，他用四肢紧紧缠住马克精壮的身躯，随着马克的节奏摇摆着屁股以迎合其每一次插入，在其杂乱无章的动作中不断调整着自己的角度。马克偶尔能被指引着顶到某个甜蜜的位置上去，詹姆斯在那些瞬间感到自己被庞大的快感撕扯和吞没，“啊……操！宝贝儿你真他妈的棒！就是那儿，嗯，干死我……嗯啊！”他挂在马克身上剧烈地颤抖，像只猫一样在其后背上留下许多道殷红的爪痕，又像条鱼不停开合着嘴巴喘息。

马克在疯狂的律动之中低下头来吻他，但只是浅尝辄止地轻吻，离开时一些汗水洒在他的脸颊上。“嗯……詹姆斯……”马克在耳边轻声叫他的名字，声音里掺着浓重的鼻音，像是在呼唤恋人，又像动情的呻吟。这太甜蜜了，逼得詹姆斯浑身震颤，差点就忍不住射出来。“马克！宝贝儿……啊——我他妈的快了……”幸福感在他的身体里急剧膨胀着，他现在就像一只摇晃着的半满的杯子，尽管还没有满到临界状态，却会在某些时刻爽得溢出水来。

而他终于下定决心把自己这杯水装满。

詹姆斯蜷起膝盖蹭了蹭马克腰侧，示意后者停下来，拔出去。被塞得满当当的后穴里突然空了一大块，詹姆斯感到空虚极了，偷偷心想自己被驯服得真是快，直肠都快长成马克阴茎的形状了吧？他把马克按倒在床头，骑跨在其腰间，急匆匆地扶起那根狰狞的大东西对准自己的屁股，一下子坐到底。

“噢……操你的！”

他双手撑着马克汗湿的胸膛，上上下下地骑得飞快，后穴一次次将马克整根阴茎吞吃进去，交合处渗出一些润滑剂和肠液，被他的动作搅起啪啪声。

一番尝试之后他找到了自己的敏感点，于是控制着方向和力度，每一下都让马克的阴茎头部狠狠地顶到那儿去。快感汹涌而来，卷着他攀上欲望的顶峰，他仰着头，喉咙里冲出高亢的呻吟声。

很快他就满了，水开始不停地往外流——汗水，簌簌而下的生理性的泪水以及从马眼一股股喷射而出的精液。他软倒下来，伏在马克身上颤抖和尖叫，下面射出的精液溅到两个人的胸膛和下巴上。而他后穴紧紧吸着的那根东西也不安分，被他夹得很快也射了。

马克在高潮之中紧咬牙关，阴茎规律地鼓胀着，把詹姆斯的身体撑得更开。詹姆斯俯下去吻他，吻他汗津津的眼皮、鼻尖和嘴唇。后来马克的唇齿终于松动了些，詹姆斯就舔他的牙齿，吸他的舌头。马克低吼着。

插在詹姆斯后穴里的那东西抽动了很久才终于平静下来，想必灌满了那只套子前端的空腔。詹姆斯那拔群的想象力又开始作祟，他想要是没有那一层薄薄橡胶的阻隔，马克就会把那些精华全都灌进他屁股里，马克的小蝌蚪会游进他肠道的深处。

他是个雄性，他肚子里并没有一个卵细胞等着和那些精子牵手，但他想说不定等以后科技进步了，他就会在某次和马克亲密交合之后怀孕。他一定要跟Harry讨一个长长的产假，比这傻逼领导平时克扣他的所有假期加起来乘以十还要长。他现在在伦敦的房子住不开三口或者更多口之家，他要卖掉换个带花园的大房子，还要离本区公立小学比较近的，他要天天去送孩子上学。他相信他们的孩子肯定像他一样帅，又像马克一样聪明。这孩子八成也会成为牛剑高材生，鉴于两校学生互相置气的传统习俗，他觉得孩子肯定也会和马克一样上剑桥。但谁知道马克这个小天才会怎样教育后代呢？詹姆斯想，马克要是敢在孩子三岁时就扔过去一本微积分让其自学，他肯定要跟这小混蛋大吵一架不可……

…………

“詹姆斯？”

“詹姆斯！”

马克的声音从另一个世界响起，把詹姆斯从美好幻想之中硬生生拖了出去。他脑中仍然留有幸福的余韵，可他也没有忘记自己身处马克的宿舍而不是臆想中的家，他们分享肉体上的亲密关系，那只是一些快感和疼痛，而不是爱和余生。

他从马克身上爬起来，对着两人身上斑驳淫靡的精液痕迹咽了下口水，“说什么？”

“我说，你怎么了？”

“我爽得快他妈的死了，亲爱的，你真棒。”

马克闻言愕然地望着詹姆斯，后者正恋恋不舍地缓慢抬起屁股，让半软的阴茎从自己后穴里滑出来。全部吐出来之前他还使坏地缩紧穴口夹了它一下，这让马克发出一声闷哼。

一度合为一体的他们又重新分成两个人了。

詹姆斯轻车熟路地把保险套从马克那里摘下来，打结，扔进垃圾桶。他一边做这些，一边问：“我猜从没有人跟你说过这样的话，对吗甜心？”

马克点了点头。

“那我猜，也没人温柔地操过你。”

马克迟疑了一会儿，终于又点头。

詹姆斯心想果然自己的猜测是对的。马克和那些“别的男人”维持的一定是最简单粗暴的那种性关系，活塞运动是重点，其余都被省略，取悦自己远远优先于取悦对方，在下的人绝不会太舒服。马克肯定是只经历过这样的床事，所以从没有人会像詹姆斯这样张开双腿抱着马克的脖子嗷嗷叫、被马克操射、又在事后感慨这很爽，“别的男人”只会反过来对马克施以同样的暴行。

这样约炮听上去没什么意思，在军队这样高度单一的环境里却是一种可接受的选择，各种感情状态、各种性取向的人都可能因为饥渴而参与进来。不过詹姆斯相信他们队里那些秘而不宣的性事不止这一种，绝对会有温和一些的，马克肯定是一开始就找错对象了。

詹姆斯心疼得厉害，止不住地想着他的小宝贝第一次被操疼的时候得是多么痛苦，第一次操人的时候又是多么地慌乱。他于是又开始想不通了，为什么马克最初找的人不是他？他不光可以满足马克的性欲，还能耐心地给小家伙很多引导和调教——说不定还能顺势把人给哄到手。

“为什么啊，宝贝。”他也靠上床头，揽着马克的肩膀，捧着马克的脸颊迫使他面对自己，死死盯着那双沾染着情欲的漂亮眼睛问，“为什么啊？”

马克或许以为他在问为什么即使这样也不停地约男人上床，就回答说：“我不喜欢自慰……不，也不是不喜欢自慰，是不喜欢某种性幻想。你知道的，人自慰的时候容易想些乱七八糟的，比如我意淫我的心上人。我受不了自己那样，所以找其他人。”马克羞涩地笑了笑，之后把头扭开了。他的脸又有些红。

哦，有喜欢的人了。

詹姆斯这回是真的眼前一黑。

然而这也让他相信，之前马克生涩的反应都不是什么情趣角色扮演，马克就是这样子一个大男孩，青涩单纯得甚至有点可怜。

詹姆斯心想是啊，我知道人自慰的时候容易乱想啊，我能不知道吗？

他曾一次次地幻想马克在自己身下的模样，然后把手伸进裤子里，一直撸到阴茎酸痛再也射不出一滴来。可现在他得知马克也会做同样的事，却不是对他。

他嫉妒得快疯了。

“那你为什么不直接去找那个人做呢？哦，因为我们一年到头都没几天假。想着喜欢的人撸又有什么不好的？”你看我还不是直接来找你做了？也想着你撸。

“我暗恋他，想和他在一起。可他是个耀眼的男人，他好像能得到所有人的喜欢，也天然地爱着所有人，他根本不缺一个我这样的男朋友。我再意淫下去没有意义，反而丑陋，我需要停下来。为此我想了很多办法，但效果都不太好。”

马克像写论文摘要那样简明扼要说清自己的故事和理由，然而痛苦的情绪溢于言表。这位高傲的天才和勇敢的战士在摘掉所有光环之后也不过是个为情所困的普通人——简直就像詹姆斯一样。

詹姆斯强压着沮丧和妒忌，用手在他心肝宝贝的肩膀和后背上来回撸着，好像这样就能给马克什么实质性安慰似的，“操，这垃圾男人是瞎了眼还是傻？咒他下次出门忘带伞准下雨！他妈的，谁会不缺我们马克小宝贝来当男朋友呢……”他说出一些干巴巴但又真情实感的话来。实际上他更想问，这个好似被天神赐福的幸运男人是谁？为什么不是我？

马克心事重重地望着詹姆斯，良久后轻叹口气：“不说了。”

之后马克缓缓凑上来，手搭着詹姆斯的肩低头，吻住了他的唇。

气氛一下子又热了起来。

年轻人仍然不怎么会接吻，他尝试着掠夺詹姆斯的呼吸，却反倒把自己搞得喘不过气来。于是他像逃荒一样吻向别处，比如下巴、比如耳朵。耳鬓厮磨间他颤抖地说：

“操我，詹姆斯……该你了。”

“噢！该我了吗？”詹姆斯闻言一翻身就把马克压到身下，“哦，是该轮到我了！”

詹姆斯的屁股还有点痛，他那里真的是被蹂躏得够呛，没有撕裂伤已经算好的了。但这丝毫不会影响他接下来的发挥，他心想走着瞧吧宝贝，看我怎么让你一点儿也不受痛却被我操得直不起腰来，让你迷恋我，再也不去想“别的男人”。

——“别的男人”原来还是泛指，现在就变成了特指。

事实证明单论床上功夫的话马克远不能与詹姆斯同床竞技。

男人极富技巧性地开拓着年轻人的后穴，一点一点地磨着，很快便找到腺体的位置，并时不时地用指腹去按压。他另一只手灵活地套弄着马克的阴茎，那东西刚刚射过，上面还挂着一点点白浊，眼下又一次挺立了起来。在詹姆斯刁钻的前后夹攻之下，马克唇间漏出细碎的低吟，浑身的皮肤泛起瑰丽的红色，性感得要命。

后来詹姆斯用三根指头操着马克下面，仿照真正性交那样来回抽插，每次进入时指腹顶到敏感点上去，出来时一点点艳红柔软的肠肉会恋恋不舍地追出来。他抚慰马克前面的那只手也没有停下，脸也埋到马克腿间去，在其后穴和阴茎之间接连落下湿漉漉的吻，最后含住一颗睾丸吮吸起来。马克叫得更响了一些，他的私处到处都成了敏感点，任由詹姆斯爱抚和挑逗。

马克又哽咽着喊停了。

实际上更早些时候他就开始告诉詹姆斯无需这样耐心扩张，直接插进去就可以，他受得了。

詹姆斯从百忙之中腾出嘴巴回答他：“你当然受得了，亲爱的，可我不能因为你受得了就那样对你，知道吗？我还不怕死呢，你看哪次执行任务我死了？”

马克张了张嘴正要反驳，却被詹姆斯抢去了话头：“我知道你在想什么！你想我做得太磨人了显得你简单粗暴不体贴，你不好意思了，对吧？哈哈哈我就是要让你不好意思，你个小混蛋真的差点把我给疼死……不过爽也是真他妈的爽。你也想体会一下，对吧？”

詹姆斯的三根手指已经可以畅通无阻地进出马克的小穴了，甚至还能撑开一些间隙。马克像条蛇一样难耐地扭动着，手把身下的床单抓得更皱，他的阴茎也在詹姆斯掌心里来回跳动，看样子不仅仅是准备好被插入了，甚至也濒临高潮了。詹姆斯见状心满意足地撤出手指，给自己硬得胀痛的阴茎戴上保险套，顶住年轻人后穴，却又耍起了滑头，只挤进去头部，在入口处浅浅地抽插着。

马克本能地追逐更多快感，哼叫着迎上来屁股，詹姆斯却每每逃走。马克给折磨得快要疯掉了，使劲儿捶打着男人宽厚的背，却惊觉全部的力气都已从自己身体里溜走，他早已被詹姆斯弄得浑身瘫软了。

“进来……詹姆斯，求你进来…………”

他难受得紧，什么理性，什么傲慢，全都烟消云散，他放浪地叫着，把双腿张开很大的角度恳求詹姆斯插入。

男人眯着眼睛笑起来，俯身吻住马克。就在马克恍惚间以为这又是新一轮折磨人的前戏时，他猛地向前挺动胯部，一下就把阴茎楔进马克身体最深处去，之后立刻开始向外撤，再向里插，又快又凶——就像马克对他做的那样，可效果截然不同。马克看上去完全不痛，相反地，他每次都狠狠碾过马克的敏感点，年轻人随之颤抖和呻吟。

不出几个来回马克就尖叫着射了。这次精液没了保险套的阻拦，喷涌而出弄脏他自己的耻毛和詹姆斯的小腹。

詹姆斯放缓动作赏给马克片刻喘息，也享受着滚烫穴肉从四面八方而来的挤压，“你里面有好多张小嘴吸着我呢，宝贝。”他说着挺腰插得更深些，舒爽得失神的马克发出濒临崩溃的呻吟。“喜欢我操你吗？亲爱的？”詹姆斯趁热打铁就问。

马克除了肯定回答以外没有旁的选择，因为高潮来得太快太汹涌，他现在没有半点力气，而詹姆斯却是蓄势待发，随时都能在听到不满意的答复时狠狠惩罚他。他现在几乎是个任人摆布的娃娃了。他哼叫着点头。可他又全然不是迫于男人淫威才这样回答，他人生中第一次知道被插入可以舒服成这样。

男人愉悦地眯起了眼，褒奖般地在马克唇上落下温柔的吻，可下身却不太温柔，他摇摆着胯部宣告休息时间结束，开始贪婪地向身下人索取更多。马克乏得厉害，高潮过后身体也敏感得要命，詹姆斯每每抽插对他来说都近乎折磨，他的呻吟仿佛都沾上了泪水的湿气，“……停下，詹姆斯……”

“你可真爱说笑，甜心，明明是你求我插进来操你的。”

詹姆斯坏笑着顶向马克的腺体位置，逼出马克连连的高亢吟叫来。他还把马克的腿折起来压在身侧，把臀部拉得很高，迫使年轻人直面他们下体相连的淫靡场面。那里已经泥泞一片了，一张艳红的小嘴紧紧咬着暴起青筋的大家伙，而马克原本射过精萎靡下去的阴茎也在詹姆斯的挺动之中又抬起了头。

“看啊，马克，你吃得这么开心！”

年轻人被臊得扭头把半边脸埋进枕头，詹姆斯却咄咄相逼：“跑什么？吃都吃了，还不敢看？”他俯下身来，向马克主动暴露出的那只耳朵吹气，还把许多淫言浪语一股脑儿地灌进去。

“你又硬了，甜心，就这么喜欢我……噢，操，你里面真他妈的软！亲爱的，你说你，平时对谁都冷冰冰硬邦邦的，你想到过你里面其实又烫又软吗？可惜了你不能自己操自己，不然你真该感受一下你这里有多么棒……啊……马克，我早就想这么操你了，一直都想和你做，想得不得了……”

詹姆斯沙哑低沉的嗓音不断响起，有时就在马克的耳畔，有时又偏离开，那是因为他正不停摆动着身体。他的那些话像阴云之中滚滚雷声，时而清晰响亮，时而模糊低微，但最终都冲进马克的脑海里，轰轰作响。

汗水就像雨滴那样下坠。

年轻人意识到自己身上的男人正越来越激动，下身的动作不再有任何温柔意味，而是变得疯狂起来，一下比一下更深、更用力。那样猛烈的操弄带来的快感是深入骨髓的，舒爽得让人颤栗也让人心慌。马克的穴口已经被撑得不能再大，可詹姆斯还在试图把阴茎根部最粗的部分也塞进来，而那根大东西顶到多深了呢？是胃里还是喉咙口？马克随着詹姆斯的动作摇摇晃晃，意识模糊得以为自己在下一刻就会坏掉，会死在男人身下。

詹姆斯咬住了马克的耳朵，在猛烈的律动之中细细地舔舐，也喂进去更多情话：“怎么样甜心？舒服吗？喜欢吗？啊……操！宝贝，马克，我爱你……”

…………

情难自禁之际他好像说出了什么了不得的话。

马克的确被詹姆斯操得晕乎乎的了，却没有聋，也没有傻，那话不出意外地给他以重击。

他望着詹姆斯。眼角通红，眸子里满是沾染情欲的水雾。

“你爱我？”

詹姆斯这才意识到失言，张圆了嘴巴。

这其实不难搪塞。只要他什么也不说继续卖力抽插下去，马克就会被他操得除了嗷嗷浪叫什么都做不了，任何疑虑都将被抛至脑后。

可詹姆斯偏偏放慢动作认真考虑起说辞。

他眼珠骨碌碌转了几圈，之后开口说：“宝贝你不知道吗，性伴在床上也可以装成是恋人。你也可以假装爱我，这样加上心理上的满足感，说不定会更舒服。让我做你男朋友，好吗？不用太久，就这么几小时。”

詹姆斯装得像个毫无原则的快乐至上主义者，把爱情也拿到床上来当增添情趣的工具，就像按摩棒、跳蛋那样的。

而马克眨巴几下眼睛，似是思考了一番此言合理性，最终竟然真的点头。

“好。那么我也爱你，詹姆斯。”

马克伸出胳膊环住了詹姆斯的肩颈，努力拱起腰把下体向着男人的方向送，将那根插入到一半停下来的肉棒又吞进去一些。

于是性事继续。

马克的表白让詹姆斯疯狂。尽管知道那不过是逢场作戏，他也还是幻想自己已经得到了马克的一切，从身体到心。

他压着马克做了个天昏地暗。

情话的效果是拔群的，马克不久便被他弄得再次泄了身。年轻人高潮时高亢地呻吟着，四肢死死箍着詹姆斯的身体，小穴里的软肉也紧紧裹着詹姆斯的阴茎。终于詹姆斯也忍不住射了，他抽搐着，尖叫着，在马克耳边说“爱你”，还有一连串什么“操”啊“我要死了”什么的。

他在绵长的深吻中把最后一滴精液也榨进马克的身体里——他是想那么做，但全被保险套给拦下了。之后他粗喘着翻身，紧贴着马克躺下，托着腮满怀爱意地看着他心爱的年轻人汗湿的侧脸。侧脸很快变成了正脸，马克转过来望着他，眸子里满溢着一些晦涩难言的东西。

“怎么了宝贝？”

马克却一言不发地缠到了詹姆斯身上，头埋在他胸前。平日里冷峻的青年在床上成了黏人的甜甜男孩儿，詹姆斯心想这或许是自己那根中用的家伙的功劳，但最好别是，他多希望这是爱情。

“还想要？”

马克不回答。

“……那我就当你默认了？”

之后詹姆斯又要了马克好几次，直到两个人都再也没有半点力气才停下来。

期间詹姆斯把马克床头柜里那几只保险套全用完了，却上瘾地还想继续，只好“勉为其难”地不戴套把阴茎直接插入马克身体。他们出任务经常见血，队里安排血检还是很频繁的，安全问题无需担心，只是詹姆斯怕马克心理上会排斥。可马克没有。于是詹姆斯得寸进尺，“不小心”忘记了在射精之前拔出来。还连着忘了两次。

一切归于平静之后，马克已经被折磨得浑身瘫软。他趴在皱巴巴沾着凌乱体液的床单上粗喘着，浑身都是红痕和精斑，白浆汩汩从他下面红肿外翻的小洞里淌出来。詹姆斯抱起他怜爱地吻了又吻，帮他清洗好身体换好床单后，才捡起自己的衣服一件件穿上。

穿戴整齐后他又吻马克一遍，之后转身准备离开。

“明天我帮你请假。”临走他说。他睡一宿估计就会好些，但马克被蹂躏成这样绝对恢复不了。

“好的。”马克从床上有气无力地回答。

而在詹姆斯去拧门把手的时候，马克突然叫住了他。

男人回望床上的人儿——刚刚他们还像一对恋人那样酣畅淋漓地做爱，转眼又是普通队友了。

“或许，你还能继续做我男朋友吗，詹姆斯？”马克问，未等詹姆斯有什么反应，他就慌忙地补充道，“我的意思是说，隔周一次，或者每周一次。”

詹姆斯心里有什么东西突然垮掉了，屏住的呼吸也松开去。他眯着眼睛笑，“当然，我的荣幸，宝贝。你想每周两次也行。”

他推门离去。

但后来有一次，詹姆斯外出办事忘了带雨伞。

下雨了。

THE END

美咸

2019.7


End file.
